10 Random with Watchtower and Robin
by vodooman
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles made for the 10 random comm. The claim was Watchtower/Robin. The fandoms are smallville and 'Batman and Robin'.
1. Night

**The first meeting between two heroes**

Fandom: Batman and Robin, Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: crossover, prompt reply (10_random; prompt: night)

Characters/Pairings: Chloe aka Watchtower/Dick Grayson aka Robin

Short summary: He followed the ice trail left behind, and was prepared to battle Mr Freeze alone, instead he found a shivering, almost frozen woman in a red/yellow costume with a dark crimson mask, chained to a chair made entirely out of ice.

Any warnings:

Disclaimer: Smallville and Batman and Robin and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!

A/N: I was wondering if Chloe would ever get a costume… I mean if she did fieldwork for the JL, then she really should wear something… And well, true to the idea that she would wear something with a little more colour I decided to just put something … Now I kind of realise that she might actually look like a baby-chicken… hmmmm… ermmm… Does watchtower actually have any official colour coding? No… right??!

**::**

The first time they met was at night, in a rundown factory in Gotham's worse crime district. He had been following a lead, and wanted to prove to Bruce that he was just as capable as Batman was, so he had gone off alone and not told him what he was doing.

When he entered the building, the first thing he noticed were the ice covered walls and floor. He followed the ice trail left behind, and was prepared to battle Mr Freeze alone, instead he found a shivering, almost frozen woman in a red/yellow costume with a dark crimson mask, chained to a chair made entirely out of ice.

He saved her, and took her back to the cave. Of course Batman had started a fight with him, but after finding out that their 'guest' was none other than the Justice League's very own Watchtower, had resolved the issue by admitting that he did a good job.

To his additional surprise, Watchtower had thanked him by giving him a small and light kiss before being shipped back to the Justice League headquarters in Start City. All in all, his first mission alone was worth the few frost blisters he got.


	2. Last time

**Letting go**

Fandom: Batman and Robin, Smallville  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover, prompt reply (10_random, prompt: last time)  
Characters/Pairings: Watchtower aka Chloe/Robin aka Dick  
Short summary: Whenever it happened, whenever they fought, he told himself that it was the last time he would make her cry.  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Batman and Robin and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: I know, I know… this one isn't as specific for the relationship between them, as you would like them to be… *pout*. But give this fan girl a break. I really wanted to write shorts now… not always those long and never ending stories that most of you people like… I have no inspiration for that at the moment!

::

Whenever it happened, whenever they fought, he told himself that it was the last time he would make her cry. He never wanted to see her tear-stained face again. And whenever he was the cause for it, it hurt him so much, that he doubted that he could continue being together with her, not when that was making her feel miserable.

He knew that being together with a hero wasn't easy. Not for her. Especially when she had tried it before with a certain green leathered hero, and failed. He knew that most of their fights resulted from her fear of another break up. And he knew that she sometimes thought herself to be less worthy then she really was.

He just hoped, that tonight would be the last time that they fought, and that she would never again shed tears because of him. He loved her enough to let her go.


	3. I don't remember

**Those words that hurt**

Fandom: Batman and Robin, Smallville  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover, prompt reply (10_random, prompt: I don't remember)  
Characters/Pairings: Watchtower aka Chloe/Robin aka Dick  
Short summary: It was the worse thing she could have said to him.  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Batman and Robin and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: That was one hell of a prompt! Can you believe that this was the only thing that came to my mind when I read it… but to be honest, I had this prompt already figured out after 5 minutes… yes, that was a little easy, even if a little depressing… now I really need to move onto the much harder prompts… I feel like I have a little blank already! Uuuurrrrg!

::

It was the worse thing she could have said to him. Those words would eat at him, whenever he thought of her. After all the time, after all the memories and their love, after all the things they had gone through, and she…

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" she had said, when they found her.

Her face had been bruised and her legs broken, clear evidence that they'd been torturing her. And even if he should have been at least relieved that she was back with them, he just couldn't help the disappointment over the fact that she could forget him that easily.

It was his hurt pride, and the disappointment that prevented him from taking her into his arms, and tell her who he was to her, what they had shared. Instead he had watched as both Green Arrow and Batman took her back to the League headquarter, while he disappeared into the night. Looking for something to relieve his hurt and stress on.


	4. alone

**Always watchtower**

Fandom: Batman and Robin, Smallville  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: crossover, prompt reply (10_random, prompt: alone)  
Characters/Pairings: Watchtower aka Chloe/Robin aka Dick  
Short summary: It hadn't supposed to be like that, repeated inside her mind over and over again as she sat inside the train.  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Batman and Robin and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: My try to tie both Chloe and Dick into each others life after Doomsday… I know, it seems that both Lois and Clark are getting off as badies here, but let me remind you that season 8 ended with Clark being an ass… (God, I still can't believe that!!!) and well, I figured that whatever happened to Lois altered her soooo much that she even forgot her previous life… hmmm… Anyway, poor Chloe, is all I say to that! Chapter dedicated to 'ChamberlinofMusic' because yes… they are almost like Chruce! *wink*

::

It hadn't supposed to be like that, repeated inside her mind over and over again as she sat inside the train. She had gotten on a train, without looking which destination it was travelling to, and if she had been honest, she really didn't care much. All she wanted was to get away. Get away from Metropolis, and away from the unfairness of it all.

After Doomsday, she had really believed that she could continue her work as watchtower. She even got the apartment that Jimmy had given her cleaned and tried to wire it as much as possible, but failed when it came to the necessary equipment. Because Oliver hadn't wanted her to work with him anymore. Because she was one of the bad guys. And what was worse was that she really had firmly believed that Clark could have been her back up, the guy to save it all.

But Clark had suddenly decided that humanity was weakening him, and wanted to rid himself of it. So he started with a self finding trip, in which he left her all to herself. So there she was, alone in Metropolis, without her bestfriend or her cousin. Lois had still been missing, and even if it was one of Chloe's goals for months to find Lois, she just couldn't do it herself. What was worse, was that when Lois finally came back, she had suddenly been a totally different person. Nothing like the Lois she remembered and it seemed Lois also didn't remember her cousin.

But Chloe had still hoped that Lois would one day just return the way she was. Only it never happened. Instead she had been the target of the 'new' Lois Lane. Socially burnt in the newspapers, she had tried to find help from Oliver or his team; the emphasis lying with 'his team'.

So there she was, all alone and no one to go to. What was she to do, where was she to go? It had all looked so dull to her, that she abounded her home, got on the next train that got out of Metropolis.

As the train came to a final stop, Chloe got up and reached for her purse. The only thing she had taken with her, thought Chloe, suddenly realising that she was alone in a new city, with no one to help her. Oddly enough it didn't scare her as much as it should have.

She walked some few steps, into a dark alley, when suddenly behind her she heard noise and saw three men following her. As she quickened her steps, she noticed that they'd adjusted to hers, so she did the only irrational thing she knew how to; the Chloe-thing to do. She turned and was prepared to take on the three men with the little self defence she had learnt during her time with Lois.

Only it didn't plan out as she thought it would. Go figures, she thought. There was a masked hero suddenly driving her way with a motorcycle that looked like… a bird? Strangely enough Chloe accepted her heroic rescue as if it was nothing special, even helping by kicking one of the men in the shins when he tried to come up from behind and hurt her masked hero.

When the rescue act had finally finished, the man introduced himself as 'Robin' and held out his hand to her. She smiled and then replied "Watchtower, nice to meet you!"

Yes, life hadn't planned out the way it should have, but instead Chloe actually got the next best thing. She was able to build herself a life in Gotham as 'the new' Watchtower first helping Batman and Robin, and later on Batman and Nightwing. Life wasn't great, but she lived through it. With the help of her new friends in Gotham.


	5. AN

Dear readers, dear friends

It has finally happened. My real life and my writing/virtual i-life have clashed, and I can't get out of it. Therefore I decided to go hiatus with my writing.

My personal journal will still be up but only for those on my f-list. My fan fic archive/writing comm will stay up. For my fanfic net account, I really haven't decided yet. But it will probably stay put for the time being, until i have time to put everything down.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that. And that I won't really add new friends until I write again, except in very rare cases I might...

Thank you all for your attention, and don't worry, this isn't good bye, it's "Auf wiedersehen!" Because I will certainly still be around to comment on my friends journals and good fan fics.


End file.
